Coffee Break
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2005 Possibly the second worst fic ever written. Pacifier smut. No plot. Written for a friend as a gift.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coffee Break

Title: Coffee Break  
Fandom: The Pacifier  
Pairing: Shane/OFC  
Rating: NC-17 (sexual content)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shane Wolfe nor anything from The Pacifier, neither do I own Pickles.  
Summary: a teacher meets a handsome child-minder and they both fall head over heels.  
Feedback: as always, yes please, but any nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2005

**Chapter 1:-**

As Ines walked to work, her mind was heavy. All she did was work and go home, work and go home; it was the same every day. Even her workmates were noticing her complete lack of a social life. The more Ines tried to tell herself that teaching WAS her life; the more convinced she was that it was for her own benefit.

Ines went to her classroom and set her bag down on the desk. She got her class notes out and had a quick read through and started prepping the room for the morning's lessons.

She knew she had a new child joining her class and that her minder would be bringing her so she wanted to be ready early.

She was just getting the text books out of the cupboard when there was a knock at the door, "come in, it's open!" she shouted from inside the cupboard.

Ines heard the door open and close and peeked her head around the door, "I'll just be a …" her voice trailed off when she saw the most gorgeous man stood in the doorway, a little girl stood beside him, a toddler holding one hand and a car seat in the other hand. _'Just my luck!' _she thought and her memory backtracked to her original sentence, "I'll just be a minute!"

The little girl came over to her, "my name's Lulu, what's yours?"

The man was just about to speak when Ines said, "well, we're very informal around here, you can call me Ines, is that ok, Lulu?"

Lulu nodded and said, "This is my brother Peter and the baby is Luke. That big man is my babysitter and his name is Shane. My mommy works a lot, so Shane looks after us. I have a big brother and sister too; their names are Seth and Zoë."

"She talks a lot, and she's very lively," Shane said, apologetically.

"Well, that's ok, I like lively children!" Ines said - she'd already taken a liking to this lively, talkative little girl.

"You should be ok then - they don't come much livelier than Lulu! I'm Lieutenant Shane Wolfe, formally of the Navy Seals, at your service," he introduced himself.

Ines came over all hot and unnatural at the thought of this handsome man in his naval uniform.

"So, Lulu, I'll pick you up at 3.00pm, ok? You wait here for me because I need to talk to Miss…er…Ines before we leave. Is that ok, er, Ines?" Shane looked from Lulu to Ines.

"Erm…yes, Mr. Wolfe. That will be fine. I'll have some forms ready for you to fill in as well," she said.

"Please call me Shane - I'm informal too," he smiled and Ines thought she'd died and gone to heaven. His eyes were beautiful but his smile made her heart thump.

She smiled back at him, "ok, Shane."

Shane said goodbye to Lulu and left; Ines showed Lulu where to sit. "Shane liked you, I can tell! He doesn't normally hang around to talk to my teachers," Lulu did indeed talk a lot.

"Well, I thought he was very nice too, Lulu." she said, but thought to herself, 'very nice indeed!' Before the conversation could go any further, the other children started arriving and taking their seats.

"Hi class! I'd like you all to meet Lulu. I want you to say hello and tell her your name, ok?"

By the time of afternoon recess, Ines felt like her day had flown by, but now, these last couple of hours felt like they were dragging by; she found herself clock-watching, waiting for a certain Mr. Wolfe to turn up.

At three o'clock, the other parents and child-minders arrived to pick up their kids, but there was no sign of Shane to pick up Lulu. Ines was just about to walk to the office to look for a contact number when he appeared, flustered, in the doorway.

"Miss…er…Ines! I'm sorry I'm late - got held up picking up the others. First day in school and already causing trouble." He inclined his head out of the window.

Ines looked out to see a mini-van, containing two teenagers along with the baby and toddler from earlier, _'wow, how many kids does he look after?'_ she thought.

"Listen, I don't know if this is irregular or not, never having been to Portugal before, but would it be ok for a child-minder to ask out a teacher?" he said with a sheepish grin and a look of pure mischief in his eyes.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it would be ok. Why? Are you planning on asking a teacher out, Mr. Wolfe?" Ines asked, knowing it was her he was going to ask out.

"Erm, yes, I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner? I get off duty at 6.30pm, so I could pick you up about 7.30pm-ish - if you know somewhere nice to go," he said. Adding, "if you wanted to go, of course?" She was smiling so he took that as a good sign.

"That would be fine, Mr. Wolfe. And I know the perfect place," she gave him her address and they said goodbye.

Driving back to his employer's home, Lulu ribbed him something terrible, the older two, Seth and Zoë, joined in too! They'd never seen Shane date anyone in the year he'd been looking after them and here he was, actually blushing as they teased him. For once, he was actually pleased when half past six arrived, and he could escape to his room to get ready.

On her way home, Ines called at the supermarket to pick up groceries; her plan was to cook him a killer meal at her home.

She showered and pulled her favorite outfit from the wardrobe, a simple denim bias-cut dress with spaghetti straps, which showed off her figure perfectly. She slipped her feet into a pair of jeweled flip-flops and brushed her long, dark, wavy hair, leaving it loose around her shoulders.

She went downstairs and through to the kitchen, where she started to unpack the shopping. She was keeping an eye on the time, as she began preparing the meal.

She was about half way through preparing the main course when she heard a knock at the door - her heart skipped a beat as she went, or more precisely, ran to open the door.

Shane was stood with a big grin on his face, Ines gave him an equally goofy one back. "Something smells good!" he said.

"I thought, maybe if you didn't mind, we could eat here. I'm an excellent cook and we didn't need to book a table!" She moved to the side to let him pass, and as he brushed by her, she tingled down her spine.

He looked gorgeous; he was wearing a white, short-sleeved t-shirt, khaki combats and black army boots. In one hand he had a bottle of wine and in the other, a bunch of flowers. "These are for you" and he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you. I'll put them in some water. Kitchen's through here," and she led the way into the kitchen. Shane followed her, and watched her reach a vase down from a shelf and half fills it with water.

"You want me to do anything?" Shane asked. Ines turned around to say 'no' but found herself face to chest with him. His hand was under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his and kissing her. "Oh God! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to…er…kiss…you!"

"That's ok, I kinda liked it!" Ines finally opened her eyes and found she was looking straight into Shane's big, brown, soulful eyes. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him back, taking him by surprise. His hands went to her waist, as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. She was just about to wrap her arms around his neck when she pulled away - remembering the sauce for the pasta.

She giggled as she stirred it, narrowly saving it from burning. She took the sauce off the heat and put it to one side. Shane tried to change the subject - asking her what they would be eating. But the thought off kissing her again did cross his mind more than once.

Ines led Shane through to the dining room, where the starter was already set up on the beautifully laid out table. They sat down and chatted away as they ate the anti-pasta starter. Ines found out why he was now a child-minder after being a Navy Seal and Shane found out that Ines had always wanted to be a teacher, because she loved children. They had a main course of angel-hair pasta served with a four-cheese sauce, served with fresh cherry tomatoes and green salad. Dessert was home-made tiramisu, which went down a treat with the wine Shane had bought.

Ines got up to clear the table but Shane told her it was his job, as she had prepared the wonderful meal. Ines couldn't sit by and watch him, so she carried a load of plates through to the kitchen. She put everything in the dishwasher and went to put the kettle on for coffee. Shane had other ideas, and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into the curve of his body and kissing her.

Ines could feel the heat from his body as she wrapped her arms around his waist, letting herself be kissed passionately. She slid her hands up his back, feeling the contours of his muscles. One of Shane's hands went to her deliciously full breast and gave a gentle squeeze. "Hmmm," Ines let out a small sigh as his kisses went down her neck, towards the cleft in her cleavage.

Shane slipped the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders and kissed where they had been. He lifted her arms out of the straps all together and the dress fell to the floor, where she stepped out of it and kicked it to one side. He cupped both her firm, soft breasts in his hands and moved his lips down to them, taking first one ripe juicy nipple in his mouth and then the other; sucking and nibbling them until they were erect.

Ines pulled Shane's t-shirt out of his combats and off over his head, it joined her dress in the corner of the kitchen. Her hands roamed the contours of his pecs and abdomen; she appreciated this God of a man (and thanked his workout schedule, silently). She began unbuttoning his combats when she felt his hands slide down to her butt, slipping under the fragile lace of her panties and squeezing firmly.

He pulled and the panties snapped coming away in his hand, "hope they weren't your best ones?" he whispered in her ear, his voice sent waves of passion rippling down to her pussy. "I'll buy you some more, if they were." He kissed her neck, and she didn't care that they had just cost her 20.

She worked her hand into the now loose waistband of his trousers, she was surprised by the fact that he was going commando, pleasantly surprised as she had never worked out how to seductively remove men's underwear. He was already hard as her hand grazed his cock. She took it gently in her hand and worked it gently up and down his shaft. She couldn't wait to see it, as it felt huge in her hand.

Shane lifted her up onto the work surface and she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him close to her, close enough to feel his cock pushing through his trousers against her pussy. Shane sucked on her nipple while gently playing with her other breast, listening to her breathing hasten, and the gentle moans escaping her lips. He moved his hand down to her pussy, she was wet and he slid a finger easily between her lips. He circled her clit, feeling her body tense and relaxes against him. "Do you like that?" he asked her

"Yes, Shane," she whispered, her voice husky with want and desire. Shane pushed a finger into her tight, wet hole and located her g-spot easily, she was panting now, and he added another finger to her soaking wet pussy.

"Do you like that?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, yes Shane," she breathed as his finger tips rubbed her g-spot. Her felt her pussy tighten around his fingers and felt her juices run out of her. Her back arched and her breasts jutted out as her orgasm ran its course. He needed her to be really wet for him, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Would you like me to fuck you now?" he asked, letting his trousers fall to his ankles, his huge cock released.

Ines saw it and her eyes widened, "yes, Shane, I want you to fuck me now!" and she pushed her pussy to the very edge of the work surface. He took his cock and pushed the glistening tip in her about an inch, letting it stretch her. He worked his cock into her, inch by inch, until he was in as far as he could go, his hands were around her waist to steady her.

He started to slowly move in and out of her, watching his cock enter her, filling her, stretching her, glistening with her juices. He began to pound quicker as he felt his balls twitch. Her pussy quivered around his huge cock, "come for me Ines. I want to feel you come. I want to watch you as you come."

Ines opened her eyes and looked at him, her orgasm building up in her for the second time, stronger this time, as he pounded her g-spot and her clit at the same time. She could feel her pussy juice running down her and under her as he fucked her harder. He closed his mouth around hers and kissed her deeply and he felt her fingers dig into his shoulder blades.

"Oh My God, Shane. Oh My God! Yes! Yes!" her orgasm ripped through her body. Shane kept pounding in and out of her, not letting her rest as gripped her hips and pulling her slightly forwards so he entered her from a slightly different angle, causing a whole new sensation and another orgasm. "Shane, yes, yes, yes!!" she whispered as she came again. Finally, when he knew she couldn't cum again he released his own orgasm, flooding her pussy with cum, gripping her hips to steady himself.

He pulled up to him and they wrapped their arms around each other, their breathing was fast and their bodies spent. "Would you like to stay the night, Shane?" she asked him in a breathy little voice.

"I would love to stay the night, but I don't plan on letting you get much rest," he reached over for the roll of kitchen paper, tore a couple of pieces off and gently wiped her clean of their combined cum.

Shane bent down and pulled up his trousers, fastened them quickly before lifting Ines up in his arms and following her directions to her bedroom, where he did as he promised and kept her awake all night making love to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

**Chapter 2:-**

Ines had been walking around all week with a big smile on her face, sending her new co-workers nuts. But she couldn't help it – all she could think about was Shane Wolfe, ex Navy SEAL, possible long term boyfriend material and definite shagging material. She laughed at herself as she walked home from work.

Shane was picking her up after he'd dropped the Plummer kids off. They were going to Rachel's new photography exhibition at her art gallery. Ines was especially excited as she was going to see Jenn, and she hadn't seen her in a long time.

Ines took along time getting ready, showering, hair, make-up and nails. She had already picked out her dress – a beautiful turquoise dress that cut off at the knee to show off her beautiful legs, teamed with a pair of high, strappy matching sandals.

She brushed her long auburn curls and left them loose around her shoulders, only adding minimal jewelery. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, and was very pleased with what she saw before her.

Ines's stomach was tied up in knots while she waited for him to pick her up. She paced the lounge as she waited, wondering if Shane would be wearing a suit. Ines had never seen him in a suit but she could imagine he would look very handsome in one.

She heard a car pull up outside and looked out of the window, he did indeed look very handsome in a suit. Ines almost ran to the door to answer it and he looked her up and down as she stood there. A big, cheesy grin spread over his face when he saw her dress and how beautiful she looked in it.

"Wow, Ines, you look gorgeous," was all he could say.

"Thank you Shane. You look good too," she said. 'Almost too good to let you out in public,' ran through her mind.

"You good to go?" he asked her.

"I am, let me just get my bag," she turned her back and picked her bag up. Her ass looked particularly good in the tight-fitting dress and Shane smirked behind her back at the thought of what he was going to do to her later.

Ines felt like she as floating on air as she walked out of the house and locked the door behind her.

Shane opened the car door for her and she got in as ladylike as possible – she wasn't used to the high heels.

They made lots of small talk as Shane drove them to the gallery. He asked how her day had gone; she asked how the Plummer kids were. Ines told him she'd had a great day and he told her the kids were doing fine.

It didn't take long to reach the gallery – it was lit up like the Fourth of July. It was Rachel's first photography exhibition, but certainly not her first art exhibition. Shane went round the back to park up, holding the door open for Ines.

As she stepped out and stood up, Shane caught around the waist; his huge arms enveloped her as he drew her closer. Ines looked up at him as he kissed her. A long, deep, sensual kiss that made her feet leave the floor. Ines felt herself swoon in his arms.

They walked, hand-in-hand, back around to the front. Their eyes took in the sight of the gallery through the huge glass doors. The place was very busy, many people had turned out for this exhibition.

Shane opened the door and followed Ines into the gallery and they were offered a glass of champagne as they entered. Ines took one but Shane shook his head. They made their way through the crowd, looking for Rachel and Jenn. Ines spotted Taylor, tugging at his collar, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Ines finally spotted Rachel talking to a prospective customer, and Ines made her way over to her, Shane followed behind. Rachel spotted and excused her self from the gentleman she was talking to and met them half way.

"Hey Ines," she kissed Ines on the cheek. "Glad you could make it, babe!"

"Wouldn't have missed it," Ines kissed her back. "By the way, this is Lt. Shane Wolfe. The Navy SEAL I told you about. Shane, this is Rachel."

Shane shook Rachel's hand, "ex-Navy SEAL. Pleased to meet you, Rachel."

"Nice to finally meet you too, Shane. Now, my 'better' half is around here somewhere, you let him know what you want to drink and he'll get it you," she looked around for Taylor, spotted him and waved. Taylor made his way over and Rachel introduced him to Shane, asking him if he wanted a drink.

Shane said he'd love a coke and he and Taylor went off to find one.

"Wow, that has to be the first time Taylor has ever worn a suit!" Ines laughed.

"Yep," Rachel laughed. "And you'd blush if you knew what I had to do to get him to wear it!" They both laughed. "So, that's your Navy SEAL then, huh? Very cute, very cute indeed!"

Ines nodded, "you should see the pictures of him in his uniform!"

Rachel groaned, "oh God, yes please! A man in uniform. Mmmm!" Ines gave her a playful punch.

"So, Jenn not here yet?" Ines asked her.

"Well, you know Dom! They probably had to stop somewhere on the way and…well, you know!" she laughed. Ines nodded. Yes, they did indeed know Dom.

Rachel reached into her purse, took something out and offered it to Ines. "Listen, my office is locked up to keep people out, but you're more than welcome to use it." Rachel gave Ines a wicked grin as she passed her the key.

"Thanks. You still got the big couch in there?" Ines smiled at the thought.

"Of course! Listen, I gotta talk to a couple of buyers and I'll come back and find you later, ok?"

Ines nodded and Rachel went off to do her sales pitch. She saw Taylor watch Rachel like a hungry dog and smiled to herself. She caught Shane's eye and he came over to her.

"Follow me, honey," she winked at him and he followed her up the stairs. Ines located the door and unlocked it. They went in and Ines flipped the dimmer switch. The room was cozy and along one wall was a huge couch.

Shane gently drew Ines closer to him, his hands roamed her body. He ran his hands down the curve of he back and cupping her ass cheeks. Shane ran his hands back up and slowly undid the zipper, sliding her dress down her body and letting it fall away from her. She stepped out of it and Shane moved his hands over her breasts, squeezing and massaging her firm flesh. His fingers pinched her nipples, causing them to harden under his touch.

Ines reached down and pulled his shirt out of his waistband and slid her hands under, feeling the firm, cool skin of his back. He sighed, her touch releasing the pent up frustration he had felt at not being able to get his hands on her until now.

His mouth kissed a trail down to her breasts, squeezing them together and sucking and biting at her nipples. Taking each one in his mouth in turn, he nipped them, savoring the feel of them in his mouth and rolling them against his tongue.

Ines undid the buttons of his shirt quickly and slipped it over his shoulders and threw it on the desk. Her hands traced the outline of his pecs and she ran her fingernail over each nipple and felt him shiver against her.

He kissed her, his tongue probed her mouth and sought out hers, dueling with it. Ines pulled away and turned her attention to his nipples, flicking her tongue over each tiny erect nub.

Shane's hands went down to her thong and worked its way between her legs, rubbing her warm pussy through the thin lace and felling how damp she was. He worked a couple of fingers inside the lace and slipped them between her moist folds. Her clit was already swollen and he rubbed gently, listening to her sighs against his ear.

"Oh God, baby. I've been wanting to do this all night," he whispered in her ear, biting her lobe softly.

"Shane, I want you so bad tonight," she whispered back. Her hands worked on getting his zipper down, and working their way into his pants.

Shane worked a finger inside her tight pussy, feeling how wet she was. He slid it in and out of her, making her even wetter and then adding another finger. He pistoned them in and out of her, her body writhed against his hand and rubbing her clit hard against him.

He used his thumb to rub her clit as he fucked her with his fingers, curling them round to find her g-spot. Her pussy tightened around his thick digits, and he fucked her faster, knowing she was close. "Baby, make me come," she whispered, her voice was thick with desire. He fucked her with his fingers until he felt her peak, her body shook with the orgasm and his big arm around her waist held her up as she came hard.

He withdrew his wet fingers and sucked them clean, tasting her was so sweet and Ines watched wide eyed as he did this.

Shane reached for a tissue off the desk and wiped his fingers and then in one quick movement, grabbed her thong and snapped it away from her. Her face registered a moment of shock but then he kissed her before he could say anything. She could taste herself on him, and she was surprised at how sweet she tasted.

Shane grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around him and he walked the couple of paces to the couch. He sat down with her still wrapped around her. She wore nothing but her high heels and a smile.

Ines snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard, on those full, sensuous lips of his, licking her juices that remained there. She kissed a trail along his neck and down over his shoulder as his hands roamed her back.

His cock ached and strained in his trousers as she rubbed her pussy along the fabric covered shaft. He groaned, "Baby, I need you now. I really need to fuck you now." His voice was a hoarse, husky whisper as she eased of his lap and undid his pants completely. He lifted his butt up so she could pull them down.

His magnificent, thick member stood to attention as she knelt between his legs and licked the end. Ines licked off the bead of pre-come that sat there, before running her tongue down the length and back up again. She wrapped her small hand around the shaft and worked it up and down as she took the swollen head in her mouth.

"Fuck, Ines. Oh fuck, yes," Shane's voice whispered through the air as she sucked him. His hands went to her head, his fingers knotted in her hair as he fucked her mouth, thrusting into her almost to gagging point. She felt him twitch and shoot his load into her mouth, filling it with hot sticky fluid.

"God damn, woman! Where did you learn to do that?" Shane said, watching her lick her lips. Ines smiled and stood up, watching him reach into his pants pocket and pulling out a condom. He quickly put it on before pulling her back onto his lap.

Shane held her hips above him, as she guided his rock hard member into her tight wet pussy, and gently lowering herself down onto it. She ground her swollen clit against him as she began rocking backwards and forwards on his thick cock. Shane's hands were on her hips, guiding her and supporting her.

Shane could feel her pussy tightening around him, clenching and gripping his thick shaft. It made him want to come, but he held off. He bucked up to her, slamming his cock deeper into her, stretching her pussy and rubbing her g-spot with the swollen head of his cock.

It tipped her over the edge and her orgasm ran through her body like waves crashing on the beach. He felt her come and watched her face, her head thrown back, her down her back and a beautiful flush spread across her chest and neck. He put his hands in her hair, pulling her face down to his and kissed her.

Watching her come gave him the release he needed and he fucked her furiously, slamming up into her with everything he had. He felt his balls tighten, and his cock twitched furiously as he pumped his hot, sticky seed into her. His mouth was allover her chest as he came, kissing, biting and sucking at her.

"Oh my God, Shane," Ines whispered, her mouth kissed a wet trail along his neck as they wrapped their arms around each other. They sat enveloped in each other as their orgasms floated away. Their breathing returned to normal and they slowly pulled apart, gathering up their clothes and getting dressed.

Ines picked up her snapped thong and shook her head. Shane took hem from her and put then in his pocket. "But Shane, I can't go out without any panties on."

He picked up a handful of tissues and parted her legs, tenderly wiping her clean, and then wrapping the condom in the tissues, throwing the ball in the waste paper bin. "There, baby, now it doesn't matter. And anyway there will only be me who knows you don't have any panties on." He gave her a wicked grin and they left the office locking it behind them.

As they went down stairs, Ines spotted Jenn with Dom, who looked very sheepish. She knew they'd pulled over somewhere and she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-

**Chapter 3:-**

Ines was in the kitchen packing the picnic up; trying to make sure she remembered everything and ticking off her list as she went. She hoped Shane liked everything she had packed. They were still finding out about each other and she was not sure what kinds of foods he really liked, so she packed a bit of everything.

She was just tidying up when she heard him knock at the door, and she felt her self blush as she went for the door. Ines checked her reflection quickly in the mirror before opening the door. She could just about make him out over the top of the huge bouquet of flowers he was holding.

"Shane?" she peered around the flowers and saw him grinning like a cat that just got the cream. He handed the flowers to her and kissed her cheek.

"For you sweetie," he noticed how beautiful she looked, and how delicious she smelt.

"Oh Shane, thank you! They're beautiful. I'll put them in some water," she turned and walked to the kitchen. She was aware of his eyes watching her butt as she walked and put an extra little wiggle in her walk.

"Nearly ready to go?" he asked following her in to the kitchen and saw the basket of goodies on the counter. He could smell that she had been baking and he realized that she had gone to a lot of trouble. All for him.

Shane watched her put the flowers in water, her small hands made light work of the flowers. "Yes, I am all packed and ready to go," she smiled at him. He stood behind her, slipping his hands around her waist and brushing her neck with his lips. He felt her shiver and lean back against him.

Ines felt so comfortable around him; he was so gentle and kind. He never pushed her, never asked anything of her other than what she was willing to give. She turned around in his arms to face him and looked into his eyes; as he bent down to kiss her.

She felt like she was floating on air as arms encircled her and his soft, full lips worked their magic on her. Shane quickly pulled away and coughed, he looked slightly embarrassed but she had already felt the huge erection pressing into her.

Ines slid back into his arms and pushed herself up against him, letting him know she was definitely in the mood for some fun today. Shane pulled her close, pushing his hardness into her belly and kissing her hard.

"If we don't go now, we never will," Ines giggled, pulling back slightly.

"Humm," Shane moaned, not wanting to move. He looked over at the picnic basket and went to pick it up. "Come on then, let's go. I know this really secluded spot where we can be alone."

"Alone, huh?" Ines smiled at his comment and followed him out of the door, locking it behind her.

"Totally," Shane winked at her as he closed her car door and climbed in the driver's seat.

It took them half an hour to get to the picnic spot by the sea, and it was totally secluded. They both got out of the car and made their way down to the beach. It was indeed very secluded, and Ines found herself grinning from ear to ear.

Shane shook out the picnic blanket and laid it down on the ground, watching as Ines kicked off her sandals and sat down on it. Shane put the basket on the rug and knelt down; reaching in the basket he found a bottle of wine, bottle opener and two glasses. He popped the cork and poured them both a glass out, passing one to Ines.

"Mmm," she said, taking a sip. Her gorgeous eyes never left his as he leaned over and kissed her. He took the glass she was holding and put it down as he pushed her back on the rug.

"Sorry baby, I just can't wait. The only thing I want to eat right now is you," he murmured as he covered her with his huge body. His hand went down to her side to support his weight so he didn't crush her; his other hand was on her breast squeezing gently.

"Oh Shane…" Ines's words were lost as his mouth went down to her breast, biting her hard nipple through the thin cotton of her shirt. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of pure lust, she needed him so bad.

Shane slid his hand under the flimsy summer shirt and found her lace covered breast, easing the fabric down and finding warmth and a very hard nipple. His dick was so hard in his pants that it was uncomfortable.

As if reading his thoughts, Ines reached down and unfastened his pants and reached inside. She felt his throbbing hardness against her hand and wrapped her cool fingers around it. She heard him groan as he sucked on her nipple, the vibrations sent a tingle down her spine.

"What if someone comes by?" She whispered.

"No one will baby, I promise…" his mouth was back on her breast, driving her wild with desire. He knew exactly how to push her buttons.

Ines's hand slid slowly up and down the length of his thick shaft and it twitched against her hand, she needed it so bad, her inner core ached to feel him again.

Shane's hand moved from her breast to her bent knee and he slid his hand down her beautifully soft thigh to the lace edging of her panties. He could feel the heat coming from inside and she was already damp. His hand moved up over the top of the fabric to her soft belly, his fingers easing under the elastic, searching for the prize inside. Her soft downy hair tickled his fingers as he made his way down to the centre of her lust.

She was wet, soaking wet. Shane bent down to kiss her, his tongue sliding into her mouth, tasting the sweet wine taste that lingered in her. His fingers mimicked his tongue and searched for the pearly bud.

He knew he'd found it when she moaned and her hips moved to allow him better access. He kept his thumb pressed against her swollen clit, rubbing gently in a circular motion. His fingers spread her pink lips and slipped inside her wetness, god she felt so good and so tight.

Ines thought her senses were going to explode as he worked two thick fingers deep into her hot core, plunging them deeper and deeper inside her with every thrust. Her hips rose up to meet his hand every time, causing them to drive deeper into her. Her small hand was still wrapped around his thick shaft but she was powerless to move as she felt her self riding the crest of the wave.

Her orgasm started deep inside and felt like it was covering her body in deep heat as it radiated out over every centimeter of skin.

Shane felt her inner walls tighten and relax around his fingers and carried on until he was sure she had come. Her chest and neck flushed with the result of his handiwork, and he paused to admire it before pulling his fingers reluctantly out of her.

Shane sat himself up slightly and pulled his shirt over his head, his muscles rippled and she had all on containing her desire. He leant forward and eased her shirt from under her and up over her head before undoing her front fastening her bra, releasing her beautiful round breasts – the very sight of them made him twitch in his pants.

He shuffled and shrugged his pants down, kicking off his sneakers at the same time. He took a sneaky peek around just to make sure no-one was around, and sighed with relief – this was one time he hoped his checking out paid off. Ines was tugging off her skirt and struggling; he helped relieve her of her skirt and almost snapped her panties in a bid to get them off quickly.

Shane moved back between her legs and kissed her mouth, savoring the feel of her soft lips, before moving a snail trail of kisses down her neck, sucking her ear lobe and blowing on the wet, sending shivers over every bit of her. Her skin broke out in goosebumps.

Ines caressed his stubbly head before moving her cool hands down to his shoulders and back, tracing the indents of each muscle with her fingertips. His body amazed her – it was so beautiful. She just wanted to feast her eyes on his naked body 24 hours a day and it still wouldn't be enough. She could feel his hard thick cock pressing into her thigh and she ached for him to fill her, to stretch her and make her come.

Shane reached for his pants and pulled out a condom and tore it open with his teeth and spat out the wrapper. He took the condom and quickly put it on, before taking it in his hand and slowly easing himself into her wet pussy.

"Oh Shane…" she thought every sense in her body had come alive, the electricity crackled inside her and she needed him so much. "Oh God, Shane…"

Shane eased into her gently, she felt so good, so wet and tight. He started thrusting gently as she got even wetter and her hips began moving against his. Then he speeded up the depth and speed of his thrusts. Her pussy was contracting like mad around him, driving him insane with the need to come.

The idea that they may be caught making love out in the open turned Ines on more than she could have ever imagined. Sensing this, Shane gripped her hips and rolled them both over so she was on top.

Ines leant forward, her hands spread wide on his chest as she started to move along the thick length of his shaft, grinding her clit hard against him. Shane gripped her hips and guided her as she rode him.

"Oh my God, Ines. You feel so good, so hot and wet and tight!" His words flew out of him. His hips were bucking wildly up to hers as she rode him.

Ines felt her second orgasm rising from deep within her belly – it felt like a hundred butterfly's fluttering around, trying to escape. Shane felt it too, her pussy was tightening and gripping him hard – the sensation was too much. He needed her to come, he needed to come.

Gripping her hips, he fucked her hard and deep from below until he felt her climax. She gripped him so tight, milking every drop of his frothy essence out of him. He thought he had never come so much ever before.

Ines collapsed exhausted onto his chest and he wrapped his arms tight around her, hugging her into his chest – their hearts beating together as they slowly recovered their breath and their composure.

"Damn, Ines. I can never get enough of you, babe. You make me feel like a schoolboy," he whispered into her ear.

Ines laughed, if only he was one of her schoolboys. But then, she'd never get any work done, ever!!

"Now, I'm starving," he said, rolling back over with her. "But I can't make up my mind whether to eat you, or all this lovely food."

Ines laughed, "The food is much tastier, believe me."

"Ok, I'll eat the food first and then I'll eat you…" he sat up and pulled her up. They quickly dressed and got the picnic out.

"I'll hold you to that Lt. Wolfe," she teased him, as she dressed.

"I am a man of my word," he blew her a kiss as he zipped up his pants.

The food was indeed good, and as the sun started to set, Lt. Shane Wolfe kept his promise to Ines.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:-

**Chapter 4:-**

It was Race Night, and Ines was really excited, she would see Jenn and Rachel tonight. Race Night was always fun, especially if Dom won – and Dom always won. There was always a good party afterwards, which usually went on all night. It was the first time for Shane, but as he loved cars she knew he'd enjoy it.

Shane was picking her up about 8pm and she wanted to look really hot for him tonight. She showered and went into her bedroom to try and figure out what to wear. Ines emptied her wardrobe before deciding on the first outfit she had picked up, a black wraparound dress that fastened with a big sparkly clasp. She chose a pair of black strappy sandals and simple jewellery to finish the look off.

She was just brushing her hair when she heard him let himself in. Grabbing her shoes and bag she ran downstairs to meet him. She dropped her shoes and flew into his arms, letting him kiss her deeply.

Shane pulled back and looked at her, "wow, you look too good to take out. Maybe we should stay in and erm…maybe…erm…" He blushed and looked her outfit over again, admiring the deep V between her breasts and the curve of her ass.

"Well, Jenn and Rachel will be waiting for us, but…" she pulled him into the lounge. "Rachel and Taylor will be busy as usual and Jenn will be concentrating on the race. So…" she had a wicked glint in her eye as she spoke. "…so, I don't think they will miss us for a while."

"What do you have in mind, Miss Pickles?" Ever since he'd found out her nickname, he'd used it at every opportunity. He made her laugh every time he said it, and he always said it when he was feeling playful.

"Well…we could always…" Ines acted all coy.

Shane grabbed her waist and pulled her to him with a bump. "We could what?" He nuzzled her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to the ravine between her breasts. He could feel her breathing quicken as his lips and hands worked their way over her body.

"We could be a little late, say if something came up…" she smiled in the moonlit room at him, concentrating on how dark his eyes were in the half-light. She watched his beautiful features break into a big smile.

"Something came up the minute I saw you, babe," Shane whispered in her ear, his breath was hot against her neck. His hand followed the curve of her back, down over her butt and cupped the soft round cheek in his hand. He pulled Ines in close to him his swollen cock pressed into her belly and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Humm, it would seem that way wouldn't it?" Ines giggled quietly. She looked up at him, only to be rewarded with a long sensual kiss – their tongues danced as their desire grew.

Shane slid his hands further down her legs; until he reached bare skin and then slid his hands back up her legs and let them run up her soft bare skin until he reached her butt. He grabbed her butt with both hands, lifting her up off the floor and pulled her into him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let herself be carried to the couch where he gently sat them both down.

Ines wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his bald stubbly head, while she kissed him. His lips were full and soft and nothing could stop her from kissing them.

Shane's hands were all over her butt, squeezing and kneading her soft skin. He slid his hands inside her panties to get a better handful, a big grin spread over his face when he saw the way Ines looked at him.

Shane's hands traveled up over her body to her breasts, where he squeezed them together and admired they way they looked in her deep V neckline. He felt her nipples harden under his touch and he pinched them through the flimsy fabric.

He pulled the dress apart revealing her naked breasts and sighed. To him, there was nothing more beautiful than the sight of her firm breasts and her nipples begged to be sucked and bitten. Lowering his head, Shane took one perfect nipple in his mouth and bit gently with his teeth.

Ines moaned softly as he bit one nipple and played with the other at the same time. She ground her self down on to his hardness through his trousers.

Shane groaned as she did his, he needed her so bad he ached. He tried frantically to unclasp her dress, before giving up. Her small fingers took over and she slid her dress off over her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. All she wore were her panties, and they didn't last long.

Shane pulled something out of his pocket as Ines worked on undoing them. She moved her self off his lap long enough for him to push his trousers down and then she scooted back over. He could feel how wet she was as she ground her self back down on him.

"How quick do we have to be, babe?" he whispered.

"Quick!" she giggled, his voice was so low and deep it felt it had echoed through her chest.

"Ok," he chuckled, and lifted her from his lap as he quickly tore open the condom and rolled it down his thick shaft. Once done, he pulled her back over on to him, guiding her sweet wetness onto his hard, throbbing cock and held tightly on to her as he began thrusting from below.

"Oh my God, Shane," she panted, as he thrust into her deeply with one stroke, filling her completely in one go. She wriggled on his lap until she was comfortable and able to use his body to massage her clit.

Shane wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close into his body and at the same time pushing her down harder on his throbbing manhood. He was groaning with each thrust into her, she felt so good and so tight – he thought he'd cum there and then.

With every upward thrust he gave her, she bought herself down to meet him and she shifted slightly so the swollen head hit her g-spot each time, driving to her orgasm. Her inner walls gripped him tightly, squeezing him and spasming around his thick shaft. She could feel her orgasm building quickly inside her belly, like a fire waiting to consume her whole being.

Shane pulled her face down to his, giving her a passionate kiss and slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness. She kissed him back, her tongue dancing with his.

Ines pulled away, she was cumming and she needed to release it. "Oh God, Shane. Oh God, baby. Yes, yes, yes!"

"Oh God, Ines. Come for me baby, that's it, come for me," his voice was next to her ear as he coaxed her orgasm out of her. Her pussy tightened around him, gripping him and squeezing and that was all he needed to let his release come.

Shane held tightly onto her as he thrust one last time, as deep as he could inside her, flooding her completely with his lust. "Oh fuck, Ines. Oh fuck!"

He pulled her so close she thought she would melt into him; his t-shirt was damp with fresh sweat and all she could think about was how good he smelt – like a man, like a REAL man. She smiled at the thought, before suddenly remembering where they were supposed to be.

"Shane? We have to go, baby, come on. They'll be ringing up soon…." As soon as she said it the phone rang. She hopped off Shane, smiling at the expression on his face. Ines grabbed the phone, while picking up her dress and trying to put it one with one hand.

"Hello?...Oh Rachel, hi babe…Yeah, we are on our way now…no, everything's fine…we…erm…got tied up!...Yeah, we'll be there in five minutes. Ok Bye, babe!" Ines switched the phone off and looked at Shane, who was pulling off the condom and knotting it.

Ines quickly wrapped her dress around herself and fastened it. Shane pulled his trousers up, grinning from ear to ear at how beautiful she looked with a fresh flush across her chest and a glow to her face.

"Ready?" He asked her, kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"Huh huh, let's go watch Dom win!" and with that they left the house and made their way to the race meet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:-

**Chapter 5:-**

Shane was driving Ines home from the restaurant. They had had a lovely meal, when Taylor and Rachel, and Dom and Jenn finally sat down to eat after their sexual shenanigans. Shane was still laughing about it during the drive back to Ines's house. "Umm, your friends are a bit umm," he searched for the right word.

"Randy?" she giggled. She knew what they were like, keeping their hands off their men was near impossible. Sitting next to Shane, she understood how they both felt.

"Umm, yeah. And very funny!" He laughed, looking over at her with his twinkly brown eyes. "Are they always like that?"

"Yes, always!" she was laughing now, too.

Shane pulled the car to a halt outside Ines's house, and turned off the engine. He got out the car and walked round to open Ines's door for her, taking her hand as she got out. He never let go of it as he locked the car up and walked her up the path to her door.

At the door, Shane pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "You are so beautiful, Ines. I could just look at you all night." He bent his head down and kissed her, slipping his tongue in her mouth, letting it dance with hers.

"Shane? Would you please stay with me tonight?" Her voice was so tiny and faint; he nearly missed what she said.

Shane looked at her as if to confirm what she had said, her shy eyes told him he had heard right. His stomach did a back flip and he was grinning madly. "You sure?"

"Yes, Shane. I want you to stay with me tonight," She looked up into his eyes. Ines licked her lips, biting on her bottom lip. Shane kissed her, sweeping her body in to his, and holding her close enough to feel each others hearts beating.

Breathlessly, Ines pulled away from him and opened the door, flicking the hall light on and leading him into the house. Shane kicked the door shut behind him and pulled her back into him – he could not stop kissing her, he didn't want to stop kissing her.

Ines pushed him away giggling, and made for the stairs, kicking her shoes off as she went. Shane followed, kicking his trainers off at the bottom of the stairs and taking off up the stairs in hot pursuit. He caught her at the top, wrapping his huge hands around her waist. His lips caressed her cheek with the softest of touches; his fingertips brushed her hair behind her ear, exposing her neck to his kisses.

She pushed open the bedroom door and walked in backwards, pulling his hand for him to follow. Shane bit his bottom lip before sliding his tongue along it. He grinned at her as she walked to the side of the bed and lit a couple of candles before walking to the other side and lit a couple more. Shane shut the door and walked over to her, taking her in his arms once more.

Ines started unbuttoning his shirt, taking her time – tonight was not about rushing but about taking their time and exploring each other. She pushed his shirt slowly over his shoulders, letting her hands run over his bare skin. Shane shrugged the shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

Shane stood while she let her hands roam over his chest; her fingertips traced his muscles, following the well defined lines between. She walked around the back of him and he felt her cool hands caressing his back and her lips kissing his back. She slipped her hands on his sides to steady herself as she reached up on tip toe, to cover every inch of his back. He sucked in his stomach with a sharp breath in.

He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her back round to face him. His manhood throbbed in his pants, aching to be released. Shane pulled the zipper down on the back of her dress and pushed it down over her shoulders and she stepped out of it.

Shane thought he had never seen anything as beautiful as she looked right there, in candlelight, wearing the sexiest black lace bra and panties set. The thought that she had been wearing those all night under that demure dress turned him on even more. He undid his pants, but left them hanging on his hips.

Ines unhooked her bra and slid the straps seductively down her tanned toned arms, releasing her breasts to his adoring gaze. His hands automatically went to them; her breasts were too gorgeous to not touch. Shane moved behind her and cupped them in his hands and feeling the soft sensual skin. His fingers pinched her already hard nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers.

Ines sighed, he was kissing her neck, and his hands were stroking the soft skin beneath her breasts. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter the more he touched her. "Oh my god, Shane," she said as he slowly slid his hands down over her tummy and to the lace edge of her panties.

Shane groaned as he fingered the edge of her black lacy panties, fighting the urge to rip them off and throw her onto the bed. He wriggled them under the lace and down over the soft curls towards her wet pussy. His fingers slid between her lips easily, he felt her body contract beneath his hands and she let out a little moan of pleasure.

He inched his finger between her lips, searching for her sensitive little bud and knowing he had found it when she squirmed on his hand. He dipped his finger inside her and got the tip wet before returning it to her clit and circling it slowly.

Ines snaked her arms up and around his neck as he bent forward to kiss and nip at her neck. She started to grind herself down onto his hand, and he could feel how wet she was already.

Shane pushed his now rock hard cock into Ines's back, he wanted her so bad now he was aching to be in her. He turned her round in his arms to face him and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue made its way into her mouth and danced with hers. She looked so beautiful in the candlelight, her eyes sparkled and her smile floored him. He pushed his pants down, his cock finally sprung free and pointed at her. He took her by the hips and guided her backwards onto the bed, lowering her down gently onto it. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and squatted down between her legs. Shane hooked his thumbs under the lace and pulled them down her thighs, letting out a lustful sigh at the sight of her glistening pussy.

Ines lay back, hardly able to believe what she knew Shane was about to do. She felt him pull her panties all the way down her legs and then run his hands back up, his fingertips worked circles up the insides of her thighs until he reached her dark curls again.

Using his thumbs, he eased her pink lips apart, opening her up to his viewing pleasure. He licked his lips, and groaned, "Oh God, Ines!" He wanted to taste her; he licked her clit, feeling her body clench every time he flicked his tongue over the little pink bud. He pushed his tongue as far as he could inside her – she tasted sweet like honey.

Shane plunged his tongue in and out of her, using his thumb to massage her clit at the same time. One big hand sprawled across her tummy, feeling her body contracting as her orgasm built up. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she breathed rapidly. With every exhale she let out a little moan full of lust and desire.

"Oh Shane, Oh Baby. What are you doing to me? Oh my God!" Ines could barely talk and she was panting heavily.

Shane pushed a finger deep inside her, she was so wet and her pussy felt so good. After a couple of thrusts, he added another finger, filling her and stretching her. He plundered her tight pinkness over and over until she tightened around his fingers, gripping him. Her hips were arching up to his hand.

"That's it baby, come for me, come for Ines," his voice coaxed the final throes of her orgasm out of her. He waited until her orgasm had passed before pulling his dripping fingers out of her.

Shane climbed onto the bed, and with one hand shuffled her up the bed, so her head rested on the pillows. He settled himself between her legs and looked down on her.

"What are you looking at baby?" she whispered.

"You, sweetheart. You are so beautiful, I just want to look at you forever," he whispered back, his voice was thick and heavy. He rested his weight on one elbow and stroked her hair and cheek with his other hand. Shane kissed her face all over, and moved down over her neck, then down to her breasts. He gently squeezed one breast and sucked on her tiny hard nipple, biting the nub gently.

He eased his lower half up and nudged his way between her pussy lips. The swollen head found its own way to the hot wet entrance. Kissing her softly on the lips, his cock pushed its way gently into her other set of lips. He gained depth with each gentle thrust until he was fully inside her and then his thrusting became more rhythmic. Ines's body matched his, her hips rising to meet his downward thrusts, helping to drive him deeper inside her and hit her g-spot.

Ines clutched onto his sides, her fingers dug into his flesh. Her heels were dug into the bed and hers legs tight against his body.

Shane's forehead came to rest on Ines's, their eyes were locked as they made love. Their breathing, panting, was so synchronized it was hard to tell them apart. Shane was having trouble holding back, she turned him on so much. The speed and depth of his thrusts increased. He pushed himself up on his arms to watch her in the candlelight.

Ines stroked his back and wrapped her legs around his hips, holding herself closer to Shane's body. From this angle, she could feel him deeper, pushing her towards the edge of another orgasm. "Oh…Oh…Oh…Ooohhhh…Shane….Oh God…Yes…Yes…" she was panting heavily. Her pussy was tightening around his thick shaft, gripping him and holding him tightly.

"Oh Fuck, Ines…That's it baby! Come for me…come for me…oh fuck…" she was so tight around him. "Come for me, now, baby…"

"Oh God Shane….mmmmmmmmm….yeeeessssss…." he felt her spasm hard. Her body went rigid beneath him, her fingers dug painfully into his sides.

"Oh fuck, that's it baby," he went quiet as the urge to orgasm shot from his balls and down into her body, filling her with hot milky semen. He collapsed breathless on top of her, hugging her close into him, not wanting to let go of her.

"Shane? Shane? Baby, you're squashing me," she giggled. She was still stroking his back, tracing circles across his skin.

He pushed up on his arms and grinned at her, "sorry baby!" He rolled off her and lay on his side, watching her. Ines rolled onto her side and watched him watching her. She stroked his huge bicep and he placed a big hand on her hip. He watched her yawn. "Ines, baby, you are so tired, aren't you? Come here," he said and pulled her over to him.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. His heart beat softly in her ear and she found she could barely keep her eyes open any longer. She shivered as her body cooled down and she felt Shane reach down and grab the comforter from the bottom of the bed and cover them both with it. He blew out the candles and held her close. All night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:-

**Chapter 6:-**

Ines decided to throw a BBQ as the weather was so good and it would be a chance for everyone to all get together one last time before the summer ended. Shane agreed it would be a good idea, as mad as they were, he quite liked Ines's friends, especially Rachel and Jenn – they were always good for a laugh.

They rang round everyone and got the wheels in motion, all they had to do was ready the garden and buy some food. Shane mowed the lawn and they got out all the picnic furniture from the shed and set it out on the lawn. They decided to go overboard and hang up fairy lights and set up outdoor candles too, make it really pretty – just the way Ines liked it.

Shane went with her to buy the food and even helped get it all ready. They were in the kitchen when Shane caught her around the waist and drew her to him, kissing her gently. His fingers brushed her hair and wrapped around her face, cradling her head as he kissed her.

Ines pulled away from him and looked into his big brown eyes and felt like she was going to melt – he looked at her all adoringly. "Baby, did you want to….."

Shane nodded eagerly, not needing to hear the rest of her sentence, "have we got time?" He whispered seductively in her ear, brushing her hair from her neck and following with a light nip.

Ines, taking a leaf out of Jenn and Rachel's book, took Shane's hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. The late afternoon sun shone through the window and left a soft golden glow over everything it touched.

Shane sat on the bed and pulled Ines between his legs and nuzzled his head into her tummy, his big hands wrapped around her waist. Ines placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. Shane looked up at her and his eyes twinkled with desire.

He reached up and unbuttoned her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders and letting it flutter down to the floor. He spun her skirt round and unzipped it, and it too fell to the floor. She stood before him in a pale shell pink bra and panties set, and where she would usually have been self-conscious, now she just felt relaxed.

Ines bent down and pulled his white t-shirt over his head, a small sigh escaped her lips as her eyes fell on his toned stomach and well-developed pecs. She had to touch, his skin warm under her cool fingertips. Her fingers traced the lines between each muscle and he twitched under her touch.

He stood up and unzipped his trousers, pushing them down to his ankles and stepped out of them, kicking them out of the way before sitting back down on the edge of the bed and pulled Ines back between his legs.

Shane kissed her tummy all over, covering every bit he could reach. His fingers inched their way up her back to undo her bra, slowly sliding her straps down her tanned arms to reveal her beautiful breasts. He squeezed them firmly, pushing them together and licking each of her nipples in turn.

Ines shivered and sighed out loud, she loved his touch, loved the fell of his lips on her skin. She felt like her skin was on fire as his fingers moved to pinch her nipples; he worked one with his fingers and the other with his soft lips. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she got more and more turned on. Shane moved his lips from one nipple to the other, paying them both equal attention.

Shane stopped what he was doing and looked up at her; she loved the way he always checked with her before he moved on, as if he was asking her permission. He took the edges of her panties between his fingers and thumbs and slid them down her legs. He took a sharp intake of breath as he lowered them to reveal her dark triangle of hair between her legs.

Ines stepped out of her panties and Shane pulled her into him, holding her tight and just breathing in the smell of her skin. He parted her legs and pulled her down onto his lap, kissing her deeply and pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. He could feel her respond from the heat between her legs and the dampness on his skin.

Shane pulled her down onto the bed and laid her on her back, scooting her up till her head rested on the pillows. He straddled her hips and kissed her lips, letting his tongue lick her lips. He moved down over her neck and down between her breasts, sucking and biting each nipple in turn.

He moved down over her belly, letting his tongue make slow wet circles around her belly button, dipping into it and feeling her body contract as he tickled her. Shane leant back on his ankles and looked at her for a moment before moving her legs and settling himself between her legs. He took a leg in each hand and pushed them up and out – opening her up to his vision. She heard him gulp slightly and she smiled.

He had to taste her; he bent his head down to her and opened her up with his thumbs. He leant down and his tongue flicked over her swollen pink bud, and he heard her gasp and suck in air. He smiled into her wet pussy as he licked up and down her slit. He pushed his tongue deep inside her, drinking her juices and enjoying feeling her squirm on his tongue.

Shane gently pushed his finger deep inside her wetness and plunged into her a few times before easing another finger into her. She felt so good wrapped around his fingers – tight and wet and he began to thrust into her, massaging her g-spot. He used his thumb on her clit, circling it firmly as his fingers worked her g-spot inside.

It didn't take long before she began to tighten on him, her inner walls clenching around his fingers. He watched her chest rising and falling rapidly with each panting breath she took. "Oh Shane, baby! Yes…oh…my…God…yes!" she was thrusting on his fingers as she came.

Shane pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them on the bed sheet, before moving back up the bed to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips and it excited her. Ines could also feel his hard cock pressing into her thigh, it felt huge and she grinned.

Shane pushed himself up on his arms to look at her, smiling. "What are you smiling at, baby?" He asked her.

"You, baby. I am smiling at you, because you make me happy. Because you make me feel special," she whispered back.

"Oh Ines, you are special," he leaned forward and kissed her again. He eased his hips up and his hard, throbbing cock found its way to her pussy. He guided the head into her with his hand, inching into her slowly. Filling her and stretching her.

Ines wrapped her legs round his hips and her arms around his neck, and she pushed her hips up to his, forcing him into her quickly. She grinned at him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

With that go-ahead, he began thrusting into her. He took his time, wanting to build up the sensation in her, but it seemed like she had other ideas, and she thrust up quickly to meet him thrusting down. Shane matched her speed and before long he felt her orgasm building up inside her.

Ines could barely hold back, all the stories Jenn and Rachel had been telling her about the escapadess had really turned her on and she found she couldn't hold back. Here was the most gorgeous man making love to her and she wanted him so bad.

Shane began pistoning in and out of her with more force, unable to hold himself back. Her orgasm was so close and he thrust deeply, angling his hips so the swollen head of his huge cock hit her g-spot and her clit ground against his pubic bone.

"Oh fuck, Shane! Oh…oh…oh…Yes!! Oh… my…God!! Yeeeesssssss!!" she whispered in his ear as she came.

It spurred him on and he thrust deeply one last time, releasing his hot semen deep inside her and moaning her name over and over as he came. He stopped himself from collapsing on top of her but bent his head to kiss her.

Shane rolled to his side, pulling her with him, reluctant to leave her body just yet. They lay in each other's arm for a while as the rush from their orgasms slowly settled back down to normal.

After a while, Ines said, "we'd better get showered and ready before everyone gets here."

Shane nodded and went to get up, pulling her with him, "come on then, we'll save time if we shower together. Or maybe not!" He laughed and they made their way to the bathroom to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:-

**Chapter 7:-**

There was a Halloween party at Taylor's club – well the club where he worked as a bouncer and he had managed to get them all tickets for it. The girls had had a great day out getting their costumes and they had left the guys to go and sort theirs out on their own. Ines had warned Shane to keep Dom and Taylor out of the bars and to go and pick up Doctors outfits for them while they went to get their nurse's outfits.

Shane had raised an eyebrow at her and given her the most seductive grin ever, the idea of her in a nurse's outfit was almost too much for him, but he nodded and went off to find the guys.

At the hire shop, Jenn and Rachel picked out their costumes straight away. The shortest sexiest dresses of course. Ines hummed and ahhed over what to pick, she wished she had the courage to pick the same outfit. She picked up a more realistic looking outfit but Jenn and Rachel both shook their heads at her. Rachel took it off her and Jenn passed her the short sexy one the same as theirs.

"Oh no, I can't wear that!" she said, reaching out for her original choice.

"Trust me, you can babe," Jenn shooed her to the counter so they could all check out their costumes. Ines was insisting that she didn't have the courage to wear something so short but Rachel and Jenn weren't listening.

"Ines! You will look fantastic, you really will. Plus Shane's eyes will pop out of his head and he won't be able to keep his hands off you – not that he can now," Rachel giggled. She couldn't wait to show Taylor her outfit, and she couldn't wait to see the effect it had on him.

They checked out their costumes and went for some lunch, they chatted excitedly as they ate. The Star was one of the best clubs in town and was always packed. After lunch, they all made their ways home to get ready.

Shane was already there when Ines got home, he had all but officially moved in. She was comfortable with him around; he made her feel safe and very much loved.

"Whatcha get babe?" Shane asked, trying to peek in her bag to see what costume she had got.

"You'll see soon enough, Shane! Now let's eat before we get ready," she took the bag with her into the kitchen so he couldn't peek. She whipped up a quick meal of pasta in a tomato sauce and they sat down to eat.

"So, Shane, what kinda outfit did you get?" she gave him a sexy grin from across the table. She couldn't wait to see him in his Doctor's outfit.

"Well, now, you will just have to wait and see Miss Pickles, won't you now?" he gave her a big grin and ate his pasta. They finished eating and Shane offered to do the pots while she went and showered, although he would have loved to watch her shower again, but he always ended up getting in with her and tonight he wanted to save himself for when she had her nurse's outfit on.

Ines picked her bag up and headed off upstairs to go get ready and showered. She was still nervous about wearing the outfit but oh well, too late now. She slipped, naked, into the shower and remembered the night before when they had showered together. She felt herself blush, since meeting Shane she had done things she had never imagined her self doing before. She showered quickly so Shane would still have time for a quick shower. He was just coming in as she stepped out and reached for a towel.

Shane couldn't believe his timing. As he walked into the bathroom, Ines was just stepping out of the shower. At the sight of her wet and naked body was just about all he could take. He marched across the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight to his body and brushed her wet hair away from her face.

"Ewww, Shane – now you are all wet babe," she giggled. "We have to get ready or we will be late."

"Ok Miss Pickles," he pulled away from her and shrugged off his clothes, stepping into the shower. Ines grabbed a towel and shook the naughty thoughts out of her head. She dried off quickly and brushed out her hair and blow dried it dry.

She was just getting dressed as he came out of the bathroom. He took one look at her dress and that was it. His cock sprang to life and he was across the room in two steps and took her in his arms – luckily he had dried himself off.

"Oh God damn Ines, you look bloody hot in that!" he picked her up and practically threw her on the bed. He ran his hand up her stockined leg until he reached the hem around the top her thigh. "Oh fuck!" he groaned and gave her a sexy grin. "I think for once, it will be us that will be late."

Ines giggled but loved the fact that he liked her outfit. She could feel his hand exploring her stocking top and his fingers working their way up to her panties. She felt him run his fingertips along the waistband of them. Ines wriggled as he lifted her leg and placed her foot on the bed, she felt herself get wet as he pushed her bent leg to the side so he could see between her legs better.

Shane rubbed her pussy through her panties and could feel how wet she was getting. He pulled them aside and slipped his fingers inside, feeling her hot wetness against his fingers. Shane eased his fingers between her wet folds and found her little pink bud. He massaged it gently and listened to the moans she gave him. He loved the little moans she gave him when he hit the right spot.

Ines took his face between her hands and pulled him down for a kiss. She ran her tongue along his full lips before slipping it in his mouth and letting it tangle with his. Ines felt Shane slide his fingers between her folds and slip one thick digit inside her wetness. She gave out a little gasp and her eyes widened.

Shane tested her to see how wet she was before slipping in a second finger and thrusting them in and out of her tight hole. He could feel her bucking her hips up to his fingers, trying to get them deeper inside her. The nurse's outfit was having an unbelievable effect on him. His cock was so hard and he ached to be inside her, but if he fucked her now it would be over in seconds and she wouldn't get her orgasm.

He could feel her starting to tighten around his fingers and he bent them forword to hit her g-spot and lapped at her clit with his tongue.

"Oh God Shane, yes baby," her hands were around his head, pushing him harder against her wet sex. "Oh yes baby, oh God yes!"

Shane pulled his tongue away from her so he could watch her come, "That's it baby, come for me. I wanna feel you come on my fingers baby!"

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" he felt her orgasm, her pussy tightened around him and she held still as she let her orgasm wash over her, seemingly filling her with a flood of warmth.

Shane pulled her panties down and threw them on the floor, pausing only to admire her pussy. He crawled up her body and his cock brushed against her thigh as he did. "You look so beautiful baby; I just wanna make love to you forever." He kissed deeply, before kissing his way down over her neck and between the ravine of her breasts.

He kissed the soft sensitive skin underneath each breast before taking turns sucking and biting each nipple and rolling the hard little tip between his teeth. His fingers toyed with the other breast, stroking the sensitive skin underneath.

Shane moved back up to kiss her and the head of his now aching cock brushed her moist pussy and Ines shifted her legs to allow him more access. Shane took his cock in his hand and guided it into her sopping wet pussy. He eased in gently, gaining more depth with each thrust until he was buried deep within her.

Ines wrapped herself around him tightly, pulling him closer to herself. Shane began to gently thrust into her, trying not to let him self cum too quickly but she whispered, "Don't hold back honey!"

Shane looked at her, his eyes wide, "sure baby?" She nodded. "It's the outfit baby; you have to get one of these!" He began thrusting into her, hard and deep. He angled his body so as he thrust into her, he hit upwards, his swollen head hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

Ines could feel her pussy twitching with every thrust, her orgasm already building up inside her. Her clit was being ground against his hard pubic bone and the friction was driving her wild.

They came together is a mix of groans and screams, their bodies tangled around each others and they just lay there for a while, basking in the glow of their orgasms.

"We have to go baby, or we will be the last ones there tonight," Shane whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"That will be a first!" she giggled back. She felt Shane pull away from here, leaving her feeling empty but happy. She watched him go to the bathroom to clean him self up and then watched him reappear with a damp washcloth for her, and he tenderly cleaned her up before pulling her up from the bed.

"Come on then babe; let's go see what your randy friends are up to!" And with that they got dresses and went to The Star and as it turned they were still the first to arrive.

When the others arrived, the party went on long into the night and they all had great fun.


End file.
